Die Young
by Venna Conqueso-Macarte
Summary: Well, this night was unexpected


"I feel your heart beat to the beat of the drums" Trish sang, looking at the blur of faces. It's nights like these when Dante and Lady are away, doing god knows what (and no it's not demon hunting) she rewards herself. Devilishly. Plus she didn't mind the tips she got when she performed.

"Oh what a shame that you came here with someone" She looks in the crowd, locking eyes with several men. She moves her hips, her heels clicking to the beat.

"So while you're here in my arms" She looks at the door revealing another costumer.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

Well, the more the merrier.

Her heels keep clicking as her hips naturally sway. She takes note of the familiar sound of heavy boots clicking against the floor. Those aren't her heels, but how are they familiar?

"We're gonna die young; We're gonna die young"

How ironic at that statement. Considering her bloodline, she'll live pretty long, aging only slightly.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

Yea, she will from the money she makes from this. Hey, she could get some new clothes.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

"Young hearts, out our minds

Running 'til we outta time

Wild child's lookin' good

Living hard just like we should

Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up

That magic that we got nobody can touch"

She dance swiftly to this song, she knows all too well.

She vague remembers times Dante disappeared and she would dance, express her emotions, to the songs on the jukebox.

It was often her only comfort sometimes.

"Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing 'til we die"

She hears the bartender over the music

"Can I get you something, sir?"

The next part she never expected.

"A Jack Daniel bottle" A broken voice she knew all too well.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

She nearly loses it as he looks at her, in shock and (pleasant?) surprise. He looks at her intensely, curious about her little "show".

That just motivated her to do better.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

He looks interested, taking occasional shots.

"We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young"

She looks at the crowd, always locking her eyes with his.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

Well, now she will

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

She will show him what he's been missing out on.

"Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush "

Staring right at him as she sang, her hips moved sexier, she made sure he felt the emotion behind these words.

He seemed to have gotten it.

Seemed.

"Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing 'til we die"

Well, at least she knows he's enjoying it.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

She winked at him, making sure to show some panty.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

He had an amused look on his face.

"We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young"

Getting close to the end...

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

Finally, she stylishly finished, collecting her tips from everyone but h, and running to the back to get her stuff. On her way out, she bumped into him.

"Nice performance Trish"

Cocky sexy smirk as always

"Nice to se you finally came. What happened? Banished to the doghouse?"

He laughs. God that sexy laugh.

"Eh. We'll never worked out in the first place. It's just business partners and friends...really"

"Ah"

HAHAHAHA!

"Soo, this is a hobby I assume?"

"You're correct."

No shit genius.

"Well then Trish, may I take you out for some pizza and live like we're young?" He winked at her, smiling like a goof.

I smile back, grab his collar, and kissed him.

"How about we fuck pizza and get right on at home?"

He smiles, grabs my hips, and whispers seductively in my ear

"Sounds like a plan...if we can control ourselves until then.

...we didn't.


End file.
